Heart Breaker!
by Meiri Doll
Summary: Thinking it's best, Sesshomaru starts seaching for suitors for Rin. He sends her away to the future until he finds the right one, but will he include himself in the list? And by the end of her journey, how many suitors will be at her feet? SesshRin
1. My Last day at the castle

Heart Breaker 

**Summary-** when Kagome decides to take Rin to the future and have Rin see the differences of the "new" lifestyle to the one she has. She meets a young man, after her trip is over she accidentally meets yet another one. At the western castle she's got two other Youkai waiting for her! [Not Jaken!] What do they all have in common? They're all in love with Rin! She must now choose between 4 great beautiful, and charming men. Why is Kagura in this mess? o.0

**Chap. 1- My last day at the castle... **

Sesshomaru's castle...

"I forbid it! I absolutely will not grant your wish!" Sesshomaru said trying not to yell. "But Sesshomaru-san... it'll be a fun adventure for Rin! Plus, you know, she's always been very curious about my time...and well, I thought a trip there would do her some good. Plus she needs to interact with humans — or have you forgotten that she's _not_ a demon, but a human?" 

"Of course I haven't forgotten that, I know damn well, she's not a demon." Sesshomaru replied back.

Meanwhile...

"Ack! Jaken, I cannot hear anything? Can you?" Rin asked with her ear on the door, trying to overhear.

"I don't know what business would the hanyou's mate want with mi lord? But I guess it's got to be important." Jaken wondered aloud.

Rin 'shh-ed' Jaken as she tried to hear the conversation. She just heard Sesshomaru's angry mumbles.

"Rin, I know you're over hearing...so, come on in, I need you for a second." Sesshomaru said to the young girl, as she felt embarrassed.

She walked opened the door and stuck her head in as she smiled in embarrassment.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked.

"Kagome has proposed to take you to her time for the summer, would it be OK with you?" he asked. All Rin could do was smile broadly. Sesshomaru sighed and waved his hand.

"Your wish is granted miko!" he got up from his seat.

"I knew you'd see it my way Sesshomaru-sama!" Kagome said in glee.

'I've always heard such wild stories from Kagome about her own time... people don't _need_ to cook, for there are item that cook them for you... and you talk to people half way around the world and you can even see them! I couldn't wait for all the adventures so far ahead of me!' Rin smiled as she thought of everything fun to do in the 21st century!'

Sesshomaru came in without a knock, he saw Rin looking at the window as she had all her kimono's at the other side of her immensely huge bed. He just walked slowly with a small package in his hands.

Rin turned around to find a handsome Youkai beside her. Sesshomaru just walked over to her, put the package on her bed and held her tight in his arms.

"Rin, you know— I've never apart from out you since I met you 10 years ago when you were a child..." he said as she blushed. (He's hugging her from her behind...so her hair is facing his face! ;;)

'Why is Sesshomaru-sama holding me like _this_? Wow... his scent smells so good... sighs my lord is so beautiful, in every ways a being could _be_. I know I've been in _love_ with him for the past 5 years now, but does he **_finally_** love me back?' the girl thought as she tilted her head down.

"You know Rin, in 3 months _your_ birthday is coming, and Kagome promised me she'd have you back before your birthday..." he told her.

"Yes, she told me the same thing too, she said you wanted to celebrate big for my birthday... but why?" she told him.

"Well, Rin, do you remember _how_ old _you're_ turning?"

"Umm...16, 17, 18! That it! I'm turning 18!" she said.

"You're going to be proper _young woman_ now. I have to celebrate big, I've raised you, hopefully right, since you were 5 years old."

"So, what are _you_ gonna _buy _me for a gift while _I'm_ gone?" she asked cutting to the chase... he just chuckled and let out a sigh.

'I know this is hard for me to tell her, since I Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands, has fallen in love with her. But, she'd think I'm nuts if I ever told her how I felt for her. I mean I'm _like_ her _father_! She could _never _love me back. Plus, after all my crap I said year's ago about me hating humans, she'd think it's a bluff.' He thought.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Are you OK?" Rin pondered.

"Yea, my gift to you Rin will be finding you — a mate... you're turning the right age to bear children and have a happy family." He told her. She felt he had crushed her fragile heart like glass. Her eyes stung as she tried to hold back tears.

"I've always listened and done everything you told me to do so. This Rin will accept your gift and thank you..." she replied sadly. She let go of Sesshomaru's grasp and turned around.

"Well, you know I'm leaving tomorrow right mi lord?" she told him. It had been a while since she called him by that name.

"I have Rin. That is why I have brought you this... it's called a diary! You write what happens and you can keep it in with you as your memoir." He told her as she gracefully accepted it.

"The locket I gave you last week for the ball at Lord Taki's ball is the key, just open it like a real key would." He sat on her bed as she nodded.

"I'll be leaving very early...I will have to walk to the 'bone eater's well' very early. I will not have breakfast with you mi lord." She sighed.

"This Sesshomaru will be the one to personally escort you to the well." He offered. She smiled and left her room.

Rin walked out of the palace as inconspicuously as possible. She then just walked over to the pond in the back of the palace. She took seat in one of the rocks as she examined the lily pads. She just burst in tears... of course silently sobbing for her 'lord' not to hear. Jaken walked in as he saw the girl crying.

"Rin, why are you crying? You're usually talking our ears off or picking flowers, why do you cry?" Jaken asked. The girls' behavior seemed strange to him.

"I cry because I feel sorrow in my heart, and I'm gonna miss everyone. Even _your_ constant nagging and your dumb threats!" she said as she hugged the toad.

He had grown quite fond of her. He saw her as his defenseless little sister. Yet she sometimes was a bit bratty when it came to lord Sesshomaru. She would let no other woman try to flirt with him. She'd just keep him apart from the women, though his own personality was an asset when it came to manipulating him.

"Gee Rin, thanks!" he said as he let go of her.

"We have to eat dinner soon, so wash up before mi lord sees you crying." He left. She just smiled and left to clean up.

Meanwhile...

"REALLY? You're telling me my 'brother' let you take his precious and beloved Rin for the whole summer?" Inuyasha said in disbelief.

"Well not really—" she insinuated something.

"HA! I knew it was too good to be true! Sesshomaru is probably scared that she'd find a suitable mate at your era and leave him FOREVER I—" Inuyasha said as Kagome whacked his head.

"BAKA! What I meant is that he wants her back in the castle 2 or more days before her 18th birthday...he has a 'surprise for her' plus he's going to throw a big party, the invitations are being sent out as we speak." She told the hanyou.

"Kire! I'm amazed! I think this human girl showed him a bit more than compassion, if you get what I mean..." Inuyasha trailed off as Kagome just shoved him.

"Inuyasha... if he loved her as much as you say he does then why is the whole point of this party to find Rin a mate." She sighed.

"Good night Inuyasha..." she said rather rudely.

"Kagome? Are you mad at me? What'd I do?" he asked stupidly.

" I have a long day tomorrow, so buzz off and go to sleep."

"But I'm not gonna see you in 3 damn moths! How the HELL do you think I'm not gonna have the LAST chance of being with my woman if your all— "

Kagome kissed him and with that he smiles and she cover him and her with their sheets as passion takes over them.

[THE SCENE CHAGES! MWAHAHAHA]

"What can I write in my diary? I guess I'll fill it in on my life so far..." Rin thought aloud as she began to write.

'It has been a while now, since lord Sesshomaru had made-up with his brother. Well... they weren't really all that close. Sesshomaru just let Inu-Yasha live in the main village along with Kagome, and their two children Miho and Shoji. Instead of Inuyasha wishing for either be a human or a demon, he wanted Kagome to be a hanyou so she can live forever with him. Kagome sacrificed all of her dreams at the modern era to be with Inuyasha here... in Feudal Japan.

Sango has also moved in as well, along with her husband Miroku and their little girl Yuki. As for their jobs, Sango has to sometimes leave for demon extermination cases along with Miroku... they're working together and further more making more money than ever. So, when they're out, Kagome baby-sits little Yuki-chan at night when I deliberately volunteer to be her baby-sitter. Of course I never set foot at the castle with the human baby. Doubt Sesshomaru-sama would like to have a _raggedy_ looking _human child_. I knew he _still_ hated humans with a passion...well all expect me... I think

From then on, I've been going to Kagome's everyday to learn how to cook, clean and baby-sit. I have known Inuyasha and her for years and they're a funny couple... the perfect couple! I mean sure they fight like cats and dogs, but they're still in love and they both have a happy life...'

"OK! Rin is tired so Rin is gonna sleep..." she smiled beside her book and slept.

Chap.1- end

A/N- what will happen next chapter? Sesshomaru bids his farewell to Rin as she meets a very kind, beautiful NEW house MATE of hers? o.0


	2. farewell for now…

Heart breaker Chap.2- farewell for now... 

A/N- I'm SO DAMN SORRY I MADE YOU GUYS WAIT SO LONG! SO... I posted TAH-DAH 2 chappies! PLZ REVIEW! I LUFF Reviews (Even flames, it's criticism right?) so if you want this fic to go on, REVIEW!

The next day...

"Mi lord it is around 5:00 in the morning, Rin should be there at 7:00, do I wake her up? She's got a lot to pack mi lord." Jaken told the inuyoukai.

"Yes. Wake her up, but be gentle this is her last day with us for the next 2 to 3 months."

"Mi lord can I say something?" Jaken asked curiously seeing his master was in an OK mood.

"Rin was crying yesterday... she said it was because she'd miss us but I don't call her bluff." He said. Sesshomaru just frowned, he knew why she shed tears yesterday—it was because of what he'd told her.

"Well, Rin can do as she pleases and stop wasting your time and wake her up!"

Jaken flew out of Sesshomaru's bedroom as he went to wake up the child. Surprisingly she was up already, her bags. Packed. Her hair, looking damp.

"What time did you wake up Rin?"

"1/2 an hour ago, I just got changed. I packed up yesterday. I'm going to eat any leftovers. I'm kind of hungry..." she said leaving her room.

"Whatever..." Jaken said and left to his room. The brat was still supposed to stay for another 2 hours or so.

He smelled her scent at his doorway. Then a gentle knock hit the door.

"Come in Rin."

"Ohayo Sesshomaru-sama. I hoped you had great dreams." She smiled.

"I did, don't worry." He said plainly.

She just walked over to his bedside and sat before him.

"Mi lord, are you not sleepy? You have not slept last night."

"huh?"

"I heard you walking back and fourth across the hallway and then I saw you outside."

"I had insomnia, now I feel sleepy. " he replied.

"Does that mean you wont get to take me to the well?"

"I still am. Do not worry Rin." He said calmly. He stood up and just looked at her.

Her body, that of a woman. Developed and matured. Ready for mating and bearing children... how he wished it was her, the one who bared his children. Rin's face had still been preserved. Her 5yr. Old smile still gracefully accompanied her face. While her mocha chocolate eyes looked older and more beautiful. Her long ebony hair reached her waist. I was soft and well taken care of. She had changed a lot as the years went on... he felt old compared to her

"Is something the matter mi lord?" she asked as she had taken him out of another one of his thoughts.

"NO Rin, I have to get ready. So get your luggage and meet me downstairs while I go and get ready OK?" he told her as she walked out.

"Rin you get more beautiful by the day...how can I keep this up?" he sighed and threw himself on his bed.

The forest...

Rin had bid her farewell to Jaken as she and Sesshomaru were on their way to the well.

"So Rin did Kagome ever tell you who lived in her home?" he asked with curiosity.

"She did! Her mom, her grandpa and her younger brother! You know he's right around my age?" she said smiling and went on. "I hope I can be friends with him! He looked handsome in the picture Kagome has!" Rin said innocently. Unaware of the reaction that Sesshomaru gave off.

'A _boy_? I don't like where this is going to...' he thought as he looked at Rin who was playing with his fluffy tail...not his own though..

"O0o0o0 I like your fluffy... it's so soft!" she said while she grinned.

"Rin we should get going, the well is not so far from here." He said, with his aristocratic voice back on.

'Wow mi lord looks so radiant under the new sun. He's tall, witty, and beautiful. He is the meaning of beauty, and power.' She thought as she tried to catch up. Then Sesshomaru stopped.

"Rin we are here." He said moving a tree branch so she could see the well.

"Kagome-san is not here yet... I wonder why?" Rin trailed off.

"Well Rin, we are most likely early. Or they're late..." he said. She just nodded and stared into his eyes.

"Thank you so much for brining Rin all the way here! I guess this is farewell." She sighed sadly. He shook his head, gently, and hugged yet again. She just rested her head into his strong chest as she closed her eyes...

"I will miss you Rin..." he told her and she blushed.

"I will miss you too Sesshomaru-sama."

(Meanwhile...)

"Kagome, you left the kids crying. Do you think you should leave?" Inuyasha asked while she nodded.

"You need quality time with your own pups and I think now is the best time to do so! Plus Sango is looking over our kids as well!" Kagome said as he nodded. Inuyasha walked past the well, motioning his hand for Kagome to come with him.

"Will ya' look at that! Wow my bro has got to get a room..." Inuyasha whispered as he and Kagome saw Sesshomaru hug Rin tightly. The young girl also hugged him back.

"I think it's sweet he's showing his love for her." Kagome whispered back as they saw the two separate from one another to go to the well. Inuyasha took Kagome and the bags, and when the two seemed to have gotten to the well, he'd make it seem like they just arrived.

"Hey Rin!" Inuyasha said while waving hello to Rin.

"Good morning Inuyasha and Kagome!" she said politely.

"So, how long is this trip going to be?" Sesshomaru asked with no hesitation.

"Let's just say we'll be in my era before you guys reach the 1st tree over there." Kagome replied back wittily. Rin giggled at her remark and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked puzzled.

"Well Kagome, I'll miss you!" Inuyasha said as he placed his lips on Kagome's.

"Rin, may you have a good trip, and remember to behave." Sesshomaru said.

"Cut the girl some slack. Rin you go and have fun. " Inuyasha said as she patted her head. She smiled and placed her luggage in the well and jumped in with Kagome.

(Meanwhile...in Tokyo)

The phone rang.

"I'll get it mom! It's probably Kyo wanting to hang before he goes to cram school."

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Sota, stop worrying about your friends for a minute and help us get our luggage out of the damn well!" Kagome bickered at the phone. The young man's eyes lit as he smiled.

"You're here? Cool! You said _us_, so isn't Inuyasha going to come and help out too?" Sota said as Kagome sighed loudly.

"You'll see." Kagome said, and with that, she hung up.

"Geez, what's gotten into her?" Sota said as he opened the door that kept the well hidden from everyone else.

Kagome examined the boy, so did Rin (but she was over looking by the edge of the well).

He was now 18 yrs. Old and had been accepeted into the best university in Japan, Tokyo Univeristy. He was a rather buff, but he hadn't over done it. His hair— a short boy cut, his brown hair looked a bit lighter, since the sun had kicked in. his eyes were a caramel brown color. He smiled broadly as he saw his sister. He ran and took her stuff and hugged Kagome.

"Wow, Sota you really missed me did ya'!" Kagome smiled as she remembered she had a guest.

"Hey Rin, come out!" Kagome said as Rin came on out. Poor Sota was left speechless.

'Wow, she's beautiful, and her clothes. They look like she was some kind of royalty or something. Man...if women look this pretty in Kagome era then I'm moving.' Sota thought freshly.

"Sota meet Rin! She's Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru's daughter... basically!" Kagome said as Rin tried to smile. She didn't want to be considered 'The lords daughter'. But instead, 'the lords wife'.

"Nice to meet you!" Sota shook her hand.

"Same here." Rin smiled at him.

"Kagome-Chan, how come I don't know Sesshomaru? He wasn't there for your wedding was he?" Sota asked dumbly.

"He was, and so was Rin. He was the one who gave sat beside Inuyasha and my self. And Rin was the one playing around with Sango's kids." Kagome explained. He now remembered Sesshomaru, the man with the icy cold stare.

"Sesshomaru-sama was kind enough to let me come." Rin said, as they all carried the luggage.

They walked into the house and Rin gasped.

"It's so nice! The furniture resembles the one mi lord has at the castle! And what's this?" Rin said as she looked at the TV.

"It's a television! Lookie here, you turn it on with the power button! Uhh, I don't wanna be rude, but can you read?" Sota asked. Rin and Kagome sighed.

"Only in 5 languages. Mi lord says, 'if I want to be aristocracy' I had to read and write plus, learn sociology. And I had learned to fight." She said with a frustration.

"Well the power button turns it on as well as off. The channels button change the shows shown and the volume, well it lowers or add volume." Sota says as he smiled at her. Rin was busy with the handling of the remote, so Sota and Kagome went on upstairs.

Kagome's room

"WOW! You never told me Inuyasha was royalty?" Sota asked.

"He's barely. Since he is hanyou, he is denied the throne, and thusly given to Sesshomaru. Rin isn't really his daughter." Kagome told him while they unpacked.

"Then what is she? Mind I say she is **_very_** beautiful." He said.

"She is his ward. Sesshomaru found her when she was about 5, and he has been taking care of her since then. He is _very_ overprotective with Rin." Kagome said as she looked at Sota.

"I have to go grocery shopping, so take care of Rin while I'm gone." Kagome said as she walked down the stairs.

"Why don't I go with Rin. It will give her time to admire the neighborhood. Plus she'll have her first car ride. I drive now Sis." He bragged.

"Even better! Well Rin do you wanna go to the miny market to shop for food with Sota?" Rin nodded.

"Let's go then." Sota grabbed his keys. Kagome went upstairs to finish her cleaning.

End of chap. 2

A/n- hey! How was this chappie? A bit boring I know. Next chapter gets funny, with Rin panicking at Sota's driving skills and present age madness. Plus what's Kagura doing with Sesshomaru o.0?


	3. o0 Present day madness o0?

Heart Breaker 

**Chapter 3- o0 Present day madness o0? **

**A/N- thank you so much for the reviews! I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS! I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately... I was waiting for enough reviews! Well, I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting! Anyhow, if you have any Sesshy/Rin fic lovers, plz ask them to look over my stories! Sesshomaru has 2 arms in this fic... such a hottie shouldn't have 1 arm! Sometimes I wonder if Ms. Rumiko actually CARED for the hotter Inu-bro? I think they're both hot, but come on, Sesshomaru is a MAN not a TEEN! . ; **

Sota walked over to the car with Rin. She gasped when she saw it. It was a BMW he had bought with his life's savings.

"That's a car?" Rin asked with a look in her face.

"Yes! It's the NEWEST version of this model of car!" he smiled.

"Hop on." He told her she looked puzzled. Sota opened the door for her and told her to sit in the seat. He was trying to help her put her seat belt.

"You put the seat belt like this." He said as he put it on her. "This prevents you from accidents." She gasped.

"Accidents, these things cause accidents?" she asked innocently. He thought her innocence was cute, yet a bit frustrating. He just nodded as she grabbed into his arm before he could get out of her side.

"I don't want to have an accident." She said. Thanks to her touch his heart throbbed. He blushed very slightly.

"Don't worry, only DUMB drivers have accidents. I'm responsible. And I'm going to Tokyo U! " He grinned. He turned on the car and sped down the hill. Rin screamed as he looked at her.

"Too fast! STOP!" she shouted. He just chuckled and lost speed. He was speeding.

"Wanna see something really cool?" he asked her and she nodded. He pushed a button and his car's top began to fold into the back of the car, turning it into a convertible.

"THAT'S AMAZING!" she said in awe. He turned up a reggae/ hip-hop song. Think Kevin Little or Nina Sky. He singed along as Rin wowed.

"This is a radio. It provides music to people!" he said showing her how to use it.

"I like the music!" she said as she turned up the volume.

"That's good! I'm happy you're comfy here!" he said.

"How do you dance this?" she asked as he sweat-dropped.

Note: how do we kids dance reggae today? Huh? O.o

"Well, I'll take you to the club tomorrow Friday and I'll show you!" he said smiling devilishly. She nodded happily.

**_A/N: Sota has NO perverted intentions towards Rin!_**

"We're here." He said as he parked and got off the car. He opened Rin's door and Rin came out and 'wowed'

"It's huge!" she said. Sota just chuckled.

"Well, it's not called a _super_market for anything, you know?" he told her as she giggled.

"Well Kagi-san said we needed potatoes, rice, noodles, an a lot of ramen, in case Inuyasha drops by." He said with a grin.

"You really like Inuyasha don't you?" Rin said.

"Yea, he's so cool. I mean, he uses a sword and he gets to fight monsters! How cool is that?" he said in awe.

"Well, my lord also slays demons and he kills them off! I've seen it, it's kind of crude but I would like to do that someday!" she said and he nodded.

Later...

"We got everything but the ramen!" Rin said as she moved the shopping cart.

"Rin, since you know Inuyasha more than I do, what kind of ramen does he eat?" Sota asked puzzled.

"Chicken, beef and teriyaki style!" she responded as Sota took boxes of ramen.

The Higurashi house...

"What took you so long?" Kagome asked madly. She hit Sota in the head.

"Sorry Sis! I took Rin to the super market rather than the miny market. I just wanted her to see the sights and get to know Tokyo!"

"Just that, or you wanted to show off to her and everyone else your new BMW?" Kagome asked.

"Yea... But wait? How did you know I had a new car?" he said smiling.

"Well, mom told me it was a new "hip" car but I never realized it was a BMW!"

"But you have to admit it, the car is off the hook!"

"It is! When did you get it?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"A month ago! She's my baby!"

In the feudal era...

Sesshomaru's castle...

"Mi lord, is there anything you need?" a maid asked.

"No Yuki, but if there is I'll let you know." Sesshomaru said in his normal ice tone.

A/N: Yuki the maid has the SAME name as Sango's daughter... weird huh?

"Mi lord, isn't the house so quiet with out Miss Rin?" Yuki pondered.

"Yea, it is." He said.

"MI LORD! Someone is here for you downs stars!" another maid said.

Sesshomaru simply walked down the stairs and saw a figure standing in by the huge fancy stairs. Sesshomaru saw a curvy silhouette facing back to Sesshomaru. Then the figure turned around. He gasped.

"Kagura..." he said under his breath.

CLIFFIE!

A/n- hypnotizes the readers review... press the little button, you can make a difference with the button! .

Next chappie...well what does Kagura want with Sesshomaru and what happens when Rin goes to her 1st club night and meets Sota's friends?


	4. Kagura's propostition

Heart Breaker 

**Chap. 4- Kagura's proposition? **

A/n- HEY EVERYONE! Well, this chapter is going to be pretty long so I had to cut it into 2 but the chappies will not have a 'part I and part II' thing, they'll just have separate names... just work with me OK? . ; SURPRISE the end of the chappie!

Sesshomaru's castle...

"Kagura..." he whispered. Kagura smirked at him calling her name.

"You still have that that icy tone don't you? " she replied and walked closer to where he was.

"Where's the runt? I need to have a word with her." Kagura said with a warm tone.

"Rin? Why do you wanna speak to Rin?" Sesshomaru asked raising a brow.

"Well, the girl will be turning 18 in a little while right?" Sesshomaru nodded.

"Well, I need to have a _talk_ with her. Last time I talked to her was the day before her 17th birthday... and **_why_** hasn't she mated? Are you **_OK_**? This is a **_HUMAN_** child, she not going to live as long as _we_ are! You need her mated and bearing children by now!" Kagura told him and went on.

"Plus, she needs to have at _least_ a boyfriend! But **NO**! Mr. Sesshomaru _won't_ let her have a boyfriend or **_anything_**! The poor child has probably not been kissed in her life!" she shouted.

"Did you come to yell at me?" Sesshomaru asked her coldly.

"No, I came to tell you that I want to help her find a mate. I have taken a linking to the girl. And well, if she mates and moves... smiles slyly well, you can fulfill your promise. " She said seductively. He stared at her like she was nuts and spoke.

"Promise? Kagura what the hell are you talking about?" he asked her.

"You said when Rin gets married you and I can become mates!" she said with a smile on her face. He tried to smile at her, cut couldn't.

"Well, I suppose you're staying here right Kagura?" she nodded.

"Yuki, please escort Miss Kagura to a room, she will be a permanent guest until I say so." Sesshomaru said as Yuki took Kagura.

"Here is your room miss Kagura!" Yuki said to her as Kagura thanked her.

"By the way, miss Yuki where is Rin?"

"Miss Rin is away. Miss Kagome took her on a vacation off the castle!" Yuki told her as Kagura unpacked her stuff.

'Rin is away huh? This is the perfect time to get Sesshy as my mate without her interfering. And besides, she's already a 'woman' and he's sure treating her like one... frowns like his own...' she thought and sighed.

Night at Kagome's...

"Smiles this is delicious!" Rin said as she ate with Kagome, Kagome's mom, grandpa and Sota. Sota came out of the kitchen with more food and an apron that said 'Kiss the cook'.

"Little Sota cooking, hard to believe it!" Kagome said as she laughed.

"Well, it was my turn and besides..." Sota said in a whiny tone.

"What do you want runt?" Kagome cut to the chase.

Sota's brown eyes grew larger and he placed and arm on Kagome's shoulder. He smiled brightly and spoke.

"Well, I want to take Rin tomorrow to a club you see and—" he said as Kagome looked mad.

"NO WAY! She doesn't even have 'club clothing'! What are you thinking? I told her guardian this was an educational trip not spring break! And besides, I don't want her dancing like ya'll do at them parties!" Kagome said madly.

"But honey, it'll be a FUN experience for Rin!" Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile.

"Where's she gonna get some clothes?" Kagome asked.

"Your old ones outta do fine 'till I take her shopping with Sasami and Usuki! They said it was cool to go shopping with a new chick! " Sota said. Kagome nagged but eventually accepted.

Rin's room...

'A club, I wonder what that is? And why was Kagome-san so mad when Sota asked to go there?' Rin wondered...

The castle...

Kagura knocked on Sesshomaru's door and he told her it was all right to go on in. she saw him on his desk working on a compromise he was making with another leader of a land. Kagura just looked over his shoulder and read the compromise in her head and spoke.

"If Lord Aki gets 1200 acres of your land as an extra in order for him to _let_ you trade with the other lands, then you'd be wasting your money because you can have communication with the other lands by using the seas and by traveling by your allies' lands." She said. She pulled out a map out of his own desk and showed him.

"You see, Lord Aki's lands are neighbor's with lord Yuu's and if you can make an agreement with lord Yuu then you can use his lands to get to the other side of Japan!" Kagura said and smiled.

"Wow... how did I overlook that? Damn... I'm more tired than what I thought I'd be!" he said and thanked her.

"The month before Rin's 18th birthday I'll be having a dinner here with the lords of Japan ALL OF THEM. Well, in any case, I'd like you Kagura to assist me as my advisor since Jaken is an incompetent and you seem pretty capable." He said as she smiled.

"Any thing for you mi lord..." she said and leaned onto to him and she kissed him. With all his strength he kissed her back (A/n: poor Sesshy he's being forced! U.U).

He thought it was time to forget a relationship with Rin. She old enough to be his daughter and well, she might not love him.

Kagura kissed Sesshomaru and he kissed her back. One kiss led to another and well they got more intimate.

"NO!" Rin yelled as she gasped. Her forehead was sweaty and she was about to cry.

"Rin? What wrong?" Sota asked her.

"Bad dream Sota. Bad dream."

"Kagura... that enough." Sesshomaru said as he removed her from his chest.

"Oh, you're no fun! We didn't even get past the kissing. What are you some sort of male virgin?" she taunted.

"No I'm not a virgin, but this is the 1st night you're here, it'll look crude if I slept with you and besides, you're my advisor. People would doubt your skills they thought I'd let you advise me because you're my lover. So go ahead and go to sleep." He lied.

"Whatever. I just want to let you know that grown men interested in little girls is sick." She insinuated.

Chapter 4 end

A/n- well Kagura seems to be the bad/good character in this story. (She'll be of a lot of help though.) Well anyhow, next chapter... Rin goes shopping with Sota and his group and they about to go clubbing, and what's this? Well find out next chappie! And PLZ REVIEW! .

SURPRISE! 

A/n: I'm recommending some stories Only for fans

1. **The Flower that Never Fades**** by ****Inuyasha'sWench**

Complete(Sequel to Eighteen Again) Sesshomaru never cared for anyone, much less a human besides his young companion, Rin. Yet when Rin is in danger, he is not the one to save her. Sesshomaru finds himself pledged to a young woman with impure thoughts.

2. **My Choice**** by ****InuDaemonShar**

Rin is now a lady of a part of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru wont stop getting suitors for her, and she just wants to fall in love. Will she when Kagome and company come to visit her?

3. **Love by the Blade**** by ****Rushyuo**reviews

Rin was kidnapped to force Sesshomaru to save her. But when her kidnapper died for Rin she figures she owns him a debt. Sequel:Now Rin is 17, her kidnapper is the adopted prince of Japan...! What's going to happen? If you like romance story you like this.

4. . **Life's Deception**** by ****AnoAnime**

Inuyasha has been sentenced to prison because he was accused of murdering Rin. After he gets out of jail, he thinks of avenging Rin's death by killing Sesshomaru. Can Kagome save him from his own bound? or will she need help from others from hers first?

5. **el cuchillo de kikyo**** by ****kaby**

(completo) un arma de poderes extraños causa problemas extraños.... cap7 up(final)...La perla de shikon esta completa... e inuyasha la tiene..sesshomaru debe salvar a Rin...pero vencer a naraku no es suficiente, si es que lograran vencerlo..(dejen review)

6. **Embrace of a Demon**** by ****Neko-Kyolover**

Sesshomaru finds that Rin is growing more and more dear to him and Rin, who is now 16, discovers just how much she loves the demon lord. Sesshomaru is injured in a battle and might die. How will they react? SessRin

7. **Patience**** by ****Tigress of Jade**

Sesshomaru realizes his love for Rin, but some of his decisions in court politics stand in his way. Can he declare his love for her before she is mated to a Wolf demon to secure an alliance? Or will he be too late and spend the rest of his life miserably?

8. **The Sorceress and The Demon**** by ****Kali Lestrange**

Rin is kidanpped, five years l8er, Sesshomaru is still looking 4 her. When he learns of a prophecy about he and Rin, nothing can stop him from finally finding her, and fulfilling the prophecy.

9.


	5. The Kiss Of a boy, the kiss of a man

Heart Breaker 

**Chap. 5- The kiss of a boy... or the kiss of a man**

**A/n- thanks a ton to everyone who reviewed! If you have any Sesshy/Rin fluffy lovers then tell them to read this story! . **

**Also, the club they attend is basically for people with a lot of money only. You'll see why. This chappie is a_ long_ one... **

The next day...

Rin wakes up in Kagome's guestroom. She remembered last night she has a horrible dream dealing with Sesshomaru and a woman. Also, Sota woke up that night to comfort her and tell her everything was all right.

'I hear chattering' she thought. She heard people speaking. It was mostly Sota and other people. Kagome's voice was nowhere to be heard of. Then the stairs cracked.

"Rin! Good morning!" Sota said opening my door ajar.

"Good morning Sota-Kun!" I said politely.

"You know, I went out to run for a while and thought you were awake! But I guess you slept 'till noon!" he said smiling. She gasped.

"Don't worry! Anyhow, I have to take you shopping and—" he was cut off by two young girls barging into her room.

"HI! Sorry we came in so rudely. My name is Sasami Kamagata!" the girl said.

Sasami is an average height girl. Her hair is a long well kept deep brown with blonde and pink highlights. Her pink highlights are scarce compared to the blonde ones. She was wearing a black belly button 'PLAYBOY' bunny tanktop along with a jean miny-skirt. With that she had knee length boots.

"Hello!" Rin said nicely. The other girl came up to Rin and smiled broad.

"HI! I'm Usuki Ryuzagi" Usuki said.

Usuki was also an average height girl. Her hair was a medium extremely well kept curly hair. Her hair color was blonde with black roots and highlights. She was wearing a light pink halter dress that went up to the top of her knees. She had on translucent colored heels, which were a normal size.

"Nice to meet you guys" Rin said as she shook their hands.

Both the girls inspected Rin up and down. They saw Rin was wearing a KIMONO! Their eyes practically flew out of their eye sockets and fell. I mean who the hell would wear a **_kimono_** to **_sleep_ **in the 21st century! And her hair, it has split ends and it looked like she'd bathed in a river or hot springs all her life! Both of them just looked shocked and speechless.

"Umm, Rin? Why do you wear a kimono to sleep? I mean it looks worn-out, so you must you it frequently." Usuki said breaking the silence. If she didn't speak, lord knows how long the silence must have been going on for.

"Well, I sleep with this!" Rin said with the slightest clue of what they were insinuating. Sota caught onto what their friends were so amazed by. Since kimono's are expensive and they're only used for special holidays, it is rare and 'not in style' to see a girl wearing one to sleep nonetheless.

"You see girls, Rin here is taken care of by one of Japan's richest ambassadors! The reason I know her is because her care-taker's brother is my sister's husband!" Sota lied. Obviously he couldn't say:

_'Meet Rin! A powerful cold-hearted demon lord has been taking her care of back in the feudal era and my sister has brought her here for an "educational trip" care to know more?'_

The girls 'wowed' at his comment and began to chatter with Rin. They asked her about France, England and the US. Rin lied and said they were very nice places. They had good food and the sightseeing was wonderful. Another one of Sesshomaru's teachings came in mind. The tall man had once told her:

'If there are guests who ask you if you have been to places you have never had and you don't want to be embarrassed then lie saying you have. Also, tell them the food was great and the sightseeing was fun. And since you're a girl say the shopping was exquisite!'

"Yes, and the shopping in France is exquisite!" Rin lied with no trace of fear or nothing.

"WOW!" the girls said giggling.

"So, why would you want to shop here?" Sasami asked.

"Well, as you can see, she thought only packed kimono's!" Sota said.

"Well, yes, it was because I thought they're comfortable!" Rin lied again.

"Oh, well girl, Sota told us you'd be here for 2 months or so! So, we'll teach you the fashion do's and don'ts!" Usuki said happily as they got ready to take her to the mall. (Sota's out of the room)

Meanwhile...

"YO SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked by the castle. He knew it all too well, but Sesshomaru wasn't in his usual study. He looked in Sesshomaru's room along with Rin's. The poor guy might be lonely, so he must be looking/smelling or w/e to her clothes. (Inuyasha is thinking he's a pervert or so.)

Inuyasha kept on looking for his brother until he spotted a maid. He knew her, for she had been his only companion Rin ever talked about besides his brother.

"HEY! You're Yuki right?" he pondered she nodded a bit frightened. She grabbed on of the candleholders she was cleaning.

"RELAX! I'm here to look for my shit headed brother! I have to give him a letter!" Inuyasha said while looking at poor Yuki. She sighed and opened her mouth.

"OH! Lord Inuyasha! I'm so sorry, I didn't recognize you! You're not wearing you usual clothes!" she said. Indeed he wasn't. He had on a similar outfit, as the one he wore but this one was a dark blue.

"It's OK. So do you know where Sesshomaru is?"

"Yes, he is in the new guests' room!" Yuki said.

"NEW GUEST? Who? Is it a lord or a lady?" he asked befuddled. His amber eyes now looked puzzled. I mean, Sesshomaru detested guests. And when he did have any was either for business or for other pleasures he wasn't going to mention.

"Lord Inuyasha, it is a beautiful lady. She came in yesterday and she spent almost all night at his study. They seemed to be talking about business though she was also talking about themselves." Yuki said. Inuyasha asked her to lead him to where the guestroom was and she did.

Inuyasha's brain was frying. If his dumbassed brother was "wooing" Rin, then why the hell would another woman come and talk to him about their futures? Maybe he has made a mistake with her and she might be expecting a...? HELL NO! His brother was too smart to let himself fall for a trick like that.

'Here comes the moment of truth!' Inuyasha thought as he opened the guestroom. He just gasped like an old woman, by seeing his brother kissing a woman whose face was blocked by Sesshomaru's back.

"Inuyasha..." he practically hissed. Was it because he was having fun? Or was it because he wasn't expecting the hanyou?

"Sesshomaru, this came for you." Inuyasha said as he took a letter out of his hand. Sesshomaru moved aside revealing the woman.

"KAGURA? What in the seven hells are you doing here?" he asked, his jaw dropped. Kagura smiled slightly and walked up to the hanyou.

"Well, I was expecting to see Rin and well, she's not here and besides... you're looking at your future sister-in-law!" she said with a giggle. Inuyasha's face dropped completely. He was now COMPLETELY puzzled.

"OK..." he said. Sesshomaru just gave a rude sigh.

"Fork over the letter little brother, and be on your way." He said coldly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.

"Sure thing ice prince. You can just proceed fucking your wench as I leave. Oh by the way, in Kagome's letter to me, Rin said she missed you." Inuyasha said purposely, for which he knew his brother would come into his right senses.

"If you can be a dear and give Rin this...hands Inuyasha a letter this is for Rin. She happily asked me to tell her _certain_ things and I have. They're in there." Kagura said as she smiled.

Now he was dumbfounded. What the hell is going on in the castle of the lord of the western lands? Sesshomaru likes Rin which was as obvious as hell and she likes him back. Obvious as well but now Rin has left and Kagura is here about to marry or mate with Sesshomaru.

Then she gives him a letter in which she is informing her of _certain_ things Rin **_happily_** wanted to know. So where was this entire thing going? Inuyasha gave it a rest, because this didn't concern him. And he thought that they were all nuts.

"Sure thing Kagura. Well you two have fun." Inuyasha said as he left. Sesshomaru looked at the letter and left the room also. Kagura pouted.

The mall...

"WOW THIS OUTFIT IS AWESOME!" the girls said as the made Sota carry all the clothes. He sighed. How the hell was he going to pay all of that? Well, he could but what would Rin give him in return? Well, it didn't matter.

**A/N: Like I said, Sota has no perverted intentions with Rin!**

The girls chose various outfits and shoes. Sasami being the midriff queen she was, she chose a couple out outfits that would knock everyone's socks off. Also, she knew Rin was a knockout and she looked awesome in these clothes and shoes. Leaving this as a surprise for Sota she didn't bother showing him the clothes.

Usuki being the class/sexy dresser she was chose more moderate outfits and shoes for her. She knew Rin was going to end up going into a more decent environment than a club does, so she needed more moderate clothes and shoes. She wanted to surprise Sota so she didn't show him what the bought. Thought Sota paid for it all.

MAN! $2500 dollars worth of clothes! He didn't even spend $1000 on clothes in his credit card. Women are so hard to please though.

(Rin's room...)

"You look so sexy!" Sasami said while putting eye shadow on Rin.

"Your hair now looks cute after a little trim!" Usuki said while looking at Rin's hair. Indeed, Rin's hair was down to her waist when these two took her to the salon and trimmed it up to her shoulders. She looked beautiful.

**KNOCK -KNOCK **

"It's Kagome!" she said when she came in she dropped her remote.

She saw Rin was wearing spaghetti string red dress that was up to her thighs/top of her knee. The dress looked luscious on her. She was wearing black heels sandals that had the strings tied up to her leg. (Like Greek shoes but in black sandals with heels.)

Her hair was blow-dried and it shined. She wore a black/red rose choker on her neck and diamond earrings that were Kagome's mom's. Her mom was in this too.

"My gosh Rin you look beautiful. Sasami and Usuki you have outdone your selves." Kagome said smiling.

"Gosh thanks." They said in unison.

The girls waited for Sota to come to the Higurashi house since he went to get Sasami's and Usuki's boyfriends. They saw through the window, 3 BMW's. Sota's was silver, Usuki's date had a black one and Sasami's date had a dark blue one.

Sota rang the doorbell and Sasami opened. She was wearing a dress similar to Rin's but hers was blue and she didn't wear diamond earrings, but loopy silver ones.

"Sasami! You look hot!" Sota said as the boys complimented her. Usuki came out of the kitchen sporting her new outfit. Hers was a matching one too. But hers was a light pink.

"Usuki! Wow!" the boys said. Kagome basically pushed Rin out the kitchen for them to see her. Sota was speechless. The boys complimented her, but Sota couldn't even speak.

"Wow..." was all he said.

"Never mind this dork! Here let me introduce you to my date! His name is Yomi Asakura!" Sasami said smiling. Yomi was a tall boy, with deep blue short hair. His eyes were a beautiful gray/blue-like.

"Hello, I'm Rin!" she said as he shook her hand.

"WOW! You are pretty. Sota has good taste after all." He said as she smiled.

"This here, is Tomi!" Usuki said as Tomi shook her hand. He was also a tall boy with short red hair and emerald greed eyes. (Like Kurama from YYH)

"HI! Nice to meet another pretty lady in this group." he said and smiled.

The club...

Sasami was taking pictures of everyone driving in the BMW's. She even stood from her seat in the convertible and took pics of Rin and Usuki. When they arrived in the club everyone was looking at them. The boys handed the valet guy the keys to the cars and Tomi said if anything were to happen to his car, he'd shoot him with a gun.

Obviously, these boys are sons of rich men in Japan. And so are Sasami and Usuki. Sota knew them from school and they all hit it off.

Everyone dancing to the music Rin saw the moves some girls were pulling off and made a face. Then she saw Sasami dancing a slow song with her boyfriend. They were dancing the way Rin was taught, with a DISTANCE from the guy. Usuki was doing the same except she was twirled gently by her boyfriend.

"Umm... Rin, do you care to...dance?" Sota asked with a HUGE blush on his face. Rin wouldn't have noticed it because she too was blushing.

"Sure thing." She said as she took his hand and began to dance.

Hours came by and by as Rin began to learn how to dance like the people do today. Dancing like they do in the videos...grinding. Just not as sick as some do! Cough, cough Cammy Cough, cough

"Ooh! Kire! Rin dances better than me now." Usuki said as she laughed. They were dancing to a song by Kevin little. A/n: I have no idea to put on! . ;

When it was around 12:00AM everyone decided to go to get some ice cream. So they did...

The Park...

"Umm, I got vanilla!" Sasami said as she laughed. Out of the 3 girls she was drunk.

"Sasami hun you got cookies & cream!" he said. And why did he even say it...

"You want peaches & cream? Huh? Eww, I didn't know you wanted to go that far with me? I'm not a slut." She said drunkenly she dropped her ice cream on the floor and hugged Yomi.

"Sasami, you need to go home now." Yomi said as he picked her up bridal style.

"Nonsense! I'm perfectly sane sweetheart." She said and Yomi told her breath stunk.

"Usuki and I will have to go too!" Tomi said as he smiled. Usuki nodded as the boys took their girlfriends' home.

Sota noticed his friends left and saw Rin beside him. She was wearing his coat as she sipped her ice cream. She had some on the tip of her nose, and Sota noticed it and he gave a chuckle.

"What's wrong Sota?" she asked and Sota smiled.

"Your nose. It has ice cream on it and you look cute." He said as he wiped the ice cream of he nose. He smiled more and he caressed her cheek with his hand.

Rin felt an enormous blush coming to her face. What was she feeling? She felt her stomach empty and it gave her an airy feeling. She blushed even harder when she found herself staring at his caramel colored eyes. He lost herself in them.

Sota felt the same. He blushed as he noticed her staring at his eyes. He looked directly at hers. Her chocolate colored eyes looked happy but confused.

"Rin...can I...well, if you want me to...can I?" he stuttered.

In the feudal era...

Sesshomaru went in his own room and pulled the letter out of his pocket. He opened it up and read it, it read:

_Dear Sesshomaru-sama,_

_Hello, this is Kagome. I am writing to let you know that Rin is been faring well here. She misses you and everyone else there. But luckily she has made friends with my brother Sota who is about her age. They seem to be hitting it great, and they go everywhere together. Rin has been given as much attention as possible and she is being treated better than the queen in this house._

_Sincerely,_

_Kagome Higurashi_

Sesshomaru smiled as he read the letter and then it hit him. '_She has made friends with my brother Sota who is about her age. They seem to be hitting it great, and they go everywhere together._' Wait? If Rin was spending time with a boy, she might fall in love and then... she'd be taken away from him and? 

Kagura came in his room, without a knock and looked over his shoulder. She saw his face looked a tad angry and VERY jealous.

"So, Rin is doing good! That's awesome!" Kagura said happily. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he saw Kagura's head besides his own. Also, he was shocked by her extremely happy tone. He moved he head aside, predicting Kagura's kiss.

"So, you're jealous because Rin is with this kid Sota? Come on!" she said as she walked over to his bed and sat there.

"Don't put words in mouth Kagura. I never said I was jealous." He told her in an icy tone.

"You sure act like it Sesshomaru." She said. He turned around and walked to where she was and grabbed her by her shoulders tightly.

"Kagura... don't mention this conversation to anyone." He said and she smiled.

"On one condition..." she said softly.

"What is it?" he asked rudely.

"Kiss me. Kiss me like you would to Rin. That's all I'm asking for, you affection or at least a kiss." She said with disappointment in her voice.

"As long as a word doesn't come out of your mouth." He said and kissed her with a refusal. He was actually following her advice and thought of her as Rin. Their kiss got deeper when Kagura pushed him away realizing she was taking his advice.

"That enough. Good night mi lord." She said coldly and left.

He knew this hurt Kagura. She didn't want to be Rin, she just wanted his love. Then he thought... 'I wonder if Rin has kissed anyone yet?' with that he shook his head and went to bed.

In the present...future for Sesshomaru!

"Can you what?" she asked, basically in a trance.

"Can...I kiss you?" he said shyly. She just looked down, embarrassed and he grabbed her face softly and kissed her. His lips and hers began a sweet war as Rin closed her eyes. He instinctively let his tongue in, as she didn't refuse. She just gasped but then kissed him back. After a while let each other go and gaped for air.

"I really shouldn't have done that..." Sota said with embarrassment.

"It felt so right though." Rin whispered as he took her hand and went towards the car.

"Did you take a pic of that?" Sasami asked Usuki.

"You bet it did. And I'm going to give it to Rin as a memoir! I love her so much!" Usuki said.

"After all, we're all BFF's." Sasami said putting the pictures in a large envelope.

End of chapter 5

A/N: sorry this chapter was so long! I just need to get all the right points for the story to go on...

Now, I post my fics in another site, and a reviewer asked me if Sasami and Usuki are bad, because they take pictures of them kissing? Well they're not. They're trying to give her a gift that will 'lighten up her day' but that's where the next conflict begins to appear. When someone finds those pics! Next chapter so... PLZ REVIEW!


	6. photographic memories…

Heart Breaker 

**Chap. 6- photographic memories…**

A/N- thanks so much for all your reviews! TT this makes me so happy! I had writer's block though! Sniff, sniff well any how, I have a new story out called 'The babysister' and who ever wants to check it out, you should! It's a Rin/Sessh fluffy!

After their kiss Sota and Rin rode in Sota's car silently. Sota was too busy keeping his eyes and his mind on the road and Rin was too embarrassed to talk. Eventually, when Sota was about 2 blocks away he stopped the car.

"Rin, look, I **_really_** like you but… I don't know if you feel for me what I feel for you." he spoke up.

"I don't know what I feel for you. I mean, I kissed you back with no problem and I felt it was the right thing to do." She said looking down, blushing a deep red.

"It's OK Rin. You'll figure it out soon enough." He said and patted her on the head.

"WHERE WERE YOU TWO? It's past midnight!" Kagome yelled. She tried to smell their breaths to see if they drank but the didn't.

"Dude, after the club I took Rin for some ice cream with Sasami and the rest." He told her telling the truth.

"Yea! I had vanilla!" Rin smiled, she didn't mention the kiss.

"Did anything happen between the two of you?" Kagome asked raising and eyebrow. Sota lied by looked puzzled and Rin laughed shaking her head no.

"Kagome-san nothing happened. Why would it?" she said in a childish tone. Kagome believed her. Thinking Rin's innocence wouldn't let her lie. In her eyes she never had.

'Damn she's a good liar.' Sota thought.

The Western castle…

Sesshomaru couldn't sleep; he had Rin on his mind. As a responsible parent he should care about her, he thought. But Kagura was right, he was jealous of any boy who dared to spend time with his Rin. Wait a second, _his _Rin? He tried to deny it but. It had happened, the moment he so dreadfully tried to surpass. The day he fell in love with Rin. It was plain and simple he loved her. But did she love him back?

The next day… Sasami rang the doorbell and gave Kagome a small package for Rin and Sota. Kagome left it on the table and left to do some grocery shopping and to shop for clothes as well. Sota woke up and headed downstairs.

He saw the package and Kagome was gone so he entered Rin's room. She was looking out the window and he apologized for not knocking.

"Rin this package is for us?" he said. She looked dumbfounded and he opened the package and found a little note and an envelope.

_Dear Rin and Sota, _

_ Hi! I hope you two are having a good time! Well, I hope you two would like this gift. It's in the envelope! . _

_Love, Sasami & Usuki _

Rin opened the envelope and saw the pictures of them kissing, along with the roll of film and the black shots. I don't know what you call them. They're that black pictures in tiny strips

"Oh hell no they didn't." Sota said with anger. Rin was a bit mad but, thought it was sweet for them to give them this little memoir. She calmed Sota down and he took 2 pictures, one for him and one for her. The rest he personally, gave to the garbage man in a garbage bag along with some other trash. Rin went shopping with Sasami and Usuki who took her there, as an apology gift. Sota was with them along with Yomi and Tomi, but he was steaming in rage.

Later, Sota had to go to soccer practice and Rin was alone in the house. She opened her traveling bag for any toy for her to mess around with but found nothing. But, then she found a hairpin Sesshomaru had given her and her heart flushed.

'I never wrote him a letter? Oh my god! He must think I've forgotten about him. But I could never. I'm in love with him. Wait a second? That didn't make any sense. I liked Sota's kiss yet I'm in LOVE with Sesshomaru?' Rin thought and began to write him a letter.

Later, at night, Kagome had made ramen for dinner since she never went grocery shopping, but took too long shopping for clothes. The ramen was very good and then, Inuyasha appeared out of nowhere. They were all in their pajamas.

"Kagome…" he whispered as she ran to him and kissed him. He didn't hesitate to and kissed her back. He noticed Rin and Sota watching them with disbelief and they stopped.

"Inuyasha why are you here?" she asked.

"I didn't know your own husband couldn't give you a visit. But I came, to give Rin a letter from Kagura herself." Inuyasha said and Rin gasped.

"That's right! She said she _had_ to talk to me and she'd pay me a visit. Where is she now Inuyasha?" Rin asked with concern.

"She is in Sesshomaru's castle, I believe she said she was going to be his new mate." He said with a solemn tone.

Rin's voice choked and her eyes stung. She tried to hold it in. of course Kagura wanted to marry Sesshomaru! He was perfect for any girl. She just smiled sadly and took the letter and handed him another.

"Give this to Sesshomaru." She said as she handed him the letter.

"Sure thing." Inuyasha said as he took the letter. He wasn't going to pout about playing delivery boy in front of Rin. He smelled her scent and it had sadness and depression in it. Inuyasha left to the well, but Rin ran after him.

"Inuyasha." She said and fell on her knees, making her kimono dirty. He gently picked her up and smiled.

"My brother's a jackass. He doesn't deserve such a sweet girl like yourself." Inuyasha replied sweetly and walked off. Rin just smiled at his comforting comment.

Poor Rin went upstairs and opened Kagura's letter. It read:

_Dear Rin,_

_How have you been fairing in the future? I hope well. As I promised you, I'm happily writing to tell you and answer you to all your questions. You once asked me if a mate was needed to live. Well if you want kids then yea. If not, then_ _no. she gets into deep stuff I don't want to talk about. But I'll skip to the good part! . _

_Rin, I was pondering if I could help you get a mate along with Sesshomaru? Please reply as soon as possible. But, I have good news, I've been thinking of mating with Sesshomaru! Isn't that AWESOME!_

_Love Kagura_

Rin cried at the thought of her Sesshomaru being taken away. She wiped her tears and but began to cry again. Eventually she cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile…

"Hello Inuyasha." A shadowed figure greeted him. He asked it to come into the light and it did.

"What are you doing here?" he asked it.

"I need your help. I know what's going on in the western castle and I need to reverse it."

"How can I help you? I don't live there? Ask my jackass brother Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said rudely as always.

"Help me, by leading me to the bone eater's well, and I'll do the rest."

"Fine I will. But if **_anything_** happens to **_anyone_**…" he trailed off and showed his claws as directed the figure to the well. Inuyasha helped it go to the present time…

Rin was sleeping when the figure came in her room. The figure could smell the salty smell of Rin's teardrops. The figure smiled and padded her head.

It began to look at the pictures Kagome and Sasami had taken of her in the house and the club. It began looking until; she found the one where she was kissing Sota. The figure took that picture and the doubles of every single one Kagome and Sasami had taken.

"Oh this is too good, I have exactly what I need. Oh, gods with this I can start my own little plan to finally set what's straight in the western lands." The figure said. Suddenly Rin woke up with a gasp.

"Sesshomaru?" she said, getting up.

End of chap. 6

A/N- OK SO ANY ONE CAN GO THROUGH THE WELL! It sucks but that's how this goes, and besides, I'm the author ;. Anyhow this chappie was a short one! 7 pages, I've done more on this story…remember that _long_ chappie? yea, 14/15 pages!

Next chappie, Will Rin or the readers find out who this figure is? And why is it taking this picture? Who do you think it is? Tell me in your review.

A/N Version 2.0- HI! It's me again, could you guys plz review more often that way, i'd update this story faster? Thanks


	7. My plan, my will

Heart Breaker 

**Chap. 7- My plan, my will**

A/N- Thanks for the reviews everyone! Cries (Yes, Cammy has issues!)

Disclaimer- **I OWN INUYASHA**! Scoffs **NOT**! But **_I do own_**,

_The mysterious figure, Sasami, Usuki, Yomi, Tomi and Taki_. Oh and I also own **any** child that belongs to Inuyasha/Kagome, Sango/Miroku, in _this _fic

**_I'm sry i took so long to update! dunt kill me!!_**

**Special thanks to- Mindy**, who gives me ideas that will make this story go on and END! I recommend her story called '_My knight in shining armor'_ Rin/Sessh fic. It's really, cute. I've read the original, but when it comes to I'll let you readers know. She's UkyouSenshi, she's in my profile and she reviews!!

_Rin woke up._

_"Sesshomaru?" she asked. The figure jumped a bit by hearing her voice. It ran out the window before Rin could recognize it._

"Rin wake up!" Sota said while Rin was asleep while sitting on her bed. She opened her eyes to find the illuminated room.

"Sota. Is it morning?" she asked puzzled. He nodded and she sighed.

"Last night, I thought I saw Sesshomaru." She said in a whisper.

"Rin, you were having a dream, relax." He said.

"You think?" Sota nodded.

Day had sneaked up on the western castle. It was about to be noon and Kagura had not come to disturb Sesshomaru. Suddenly he picked up a scent. A very familiar one coming this way to the palace. He got out of his studio and headed, to the west wing, where the main door was located.

He finally reached the entrance when he found a woman standing next to his servant Yuki. The woman hugged Yuki as she and the other servants took her luggage.

"Pamela." Sesshomaru said in disbelief. She threw her arms around him and surprisingly he hugged her back.

"Sesshomaru, it's been a while!" she said in almost a giggle.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a tone of concern and glee.

"Can't your **cousin** and **ALMOST** _sister_ **_visit you_**?" she asked.

Pamela just smiled at him, still in her cousins' arms. She is the daughter of Sesshomaru's mother's sister and Inuyasha's father's older brother (Whom are all DEAD! TT).

She was a very tall female Youkai, about 5'8. Her hair was the same color of Sesshomaru's and she bore the same marking in her face and forehead.

Her eyes were the same icy amber color tone as Sesshomaru, though hers held more kindness to them and were much rounder and fit for a female. She in fact, looked like Sesshomaru's twin sister or something. She bore an elegant white and baby pink Kimono with Sakura trees on it, sewn very carefully and professionally.

Her obi was a matching color as her kimono. The front of her hair was braided in small braids and then placed together by a pin. Some of her hair fell in her face, making her look beautiful (er).

"Where is your ward? I don't sense her smell anywhere." She asked.

"Pam, Rin has left to Inuyasha's mate's era." He said with his cold tone.

"So while she's gone you go and find yourself a mate?" she asked.

"Sister dear, I believe so." He said.

He held much respect for Pam. Though both the same age and same physical characteristics, she was more open-minded and Sesshomaru respected that. So instead of calling her '1st' cousin or 'cousin' he calls her sister and rarely cousin or cuz.

"Well, Sesshy, I believe you do not love this mate you are seeking for." She said.

"But she's already here. She's just not my mate." He said coolly.

"Oh well, I guess that strikes Rin out the list of bachelorettes!" Pam said and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Rin? Pamela are YOU ok?" he asked in shock. His cousin couldn't know he longed for Rin's love.

"Yea, I'm OK! But are you?" she asked him.

"He's fine, why would he Love Rin? She is but merely a child!" Kagura said coming down the stairwell. Sesshomaru mentally sighed in relief.

"So, you're Kagura of the wind are you not?" Pam asked Kagura.

"Indeed. Who are you?" Kagura asked and went on. "And why do you resemble Sesshomaru so much? And why are you two all cozy and odd?"

"I'm Pamela, Sesshomaru's cousin. Relax I won't seal _your mate_ from you. And I look exactly like him because I'm related to him both from his mom and dad's relatives." She said.

"Pamela's mom is my mom's younger sister. Pamela's dad is my dad's older brother. They both died years ago, leaving Pamela in my mother's care and she grew up like my sister until my mother died. Then she was taken back to her castle to be trained as lady of the northern lands." Sesshomaru said.

"So, she doesn't know Inuyasha?" Kagura asked.

"I do. But I don't know him as well as I know Sesshomaru. He's like my brother. I also know his late mother, Izayoi." She said. Kagura smiled.

"Well, nice to have you here." Kagura said as she held onto Sesshomaru's arm, making it clear to Pam that Kagura had interest in Sesshomaru. He didn't hesitate to move or anything.

"Lady Kagura, your sister Kana is here and would like to talk to you." Yuki said as she directed Kagura to the other door.

As soon as Kagura left, Pam didn't waste time to bring Rin into Sesshomaru's mind again. She thought and then tackled him in a loving glomp, he made an 'ACK' face. She smiled at him, seeing she was on top, she sniffed him, then stood up (Along with him.) making a face.

"YOU SMELL LIKE CRAP!" she said while covering her nose.

"I smell like what to be precise?" he asked in question.

"Like a combo." She said with a disgusted face.

"COMBO of what? Do I look like food to you?" he asked yet again. She sighed and spoke.

"You smell like a mixture of Rin and Kagura. Though Rin's scent is fading away... Much like your love for her or vice-versa!" She wittily said. Sesshomaru blushed a bit. Wait a sec? The GREAT Lord Sesshomaru BLUSHED? How can this be?

"Someone's blushing." She said. He denied it and turned his back on her. He couldn't lie to his own cousin, actually, more like his own sister. He had more love for her than he did for his hanyou brother.

(A/N: He loves measles more than Inuyasha! Sad right, poor Inuyasha! TT)

"I'll let you be." She said and walked away. He turned around and yelled, for the first time in a while.

"Pam! Do not leave."

"What's wrong bro?" she asked.

"I want to talk to you, but later. OK?" he said, his tone softening up.

"Anytime bro. Anytime." She said and walked off.

Meanwhile…

At the ice cream shop, there was 3-figures eating ice cream. One of them was Rin and the others were Sasami and Usuki.

"Dude, I'm like so damn happy you and Sota are Dating! So damn happy!" Sasami said, while talking a sip of her ice cream.

"We're not." Rin said while she licked her ice cream.

"Well, what was the kiss all about then?" Usuki said in curiosity.

"I have no clue."

"Rin, who are you in love with?" Sasami asked Rin as she blushed deeply.

"Me? Who do I love?"

"DUH!" the girls yelled in unison.

"I can't say." Rin shyly said.

"Can you describe him?" Sasami asked.

"Yea. He's tall, about 6'3, his eye are a beautiful amber color. His hair a long beautiful silky silver white. He has high cheekbones and a perfect nose." Rin said while not noticing she had described Sesshomaru.

"OK! He sounds HOT! But, is he fat? Or does he have a 6-pack?" Sasami asked raising an eyebrow.

"He's well-built. And he has the body any man would want." Rin said. Both she and Sasami blushed.

"OK, so he's cute, but how's his personality?" Usuki said while looking a bit confident.

"With everyone else, he bears a stone cold face. But with me, he is kind, yet distant. But still, he is still a cold-hearted person, but deep down he's a sweet guy. But you can have an educated-based talk with him." Rin said with a slight smile.

"O0o0o0o he sounds like my type!" Usuki said while Sasami sighed.

"Not mine. He sounds boring, but hot." Sasami said while biting the end of her cone.

"So, what's his name?" Usuki said.

"Not telling."

"You have a strong will, if you expect a guy to love you with a personality like that." Sasami said with a bit of sarcasm.

"A will heh? My will…" Rin said. She smiled deeply at her thought of Sesshomaru.

End of chap.7

A/n: I'm so sorry, this chappie was so short! Another 7-pager! Yells Well anyhow, next chappie is going to be long. (Not 14 Pages, I hope!) To all of those who want to know who's the mystery character, tune in next chappie! .

PLZ REVIEW!!!


	8. Pictures are worth 1000 words

Heart Breaker 

**Chap. 8- Pictures are worth 1000 words **

A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in years, but I have been busy in general and had writers block on this fic… but…. Thanks for all the reviews! . _The mysterious Figure_ will be revealed TODAY! Sorry Sessh is a little OCC this chappie! 

_Disclaimer_- _Inuyasha_ characters & story © 1996-2005 Rumiko Takahashi.

As Rin came back from the ice cream parlor, she couldn't take her mind off Sesshomaru. She blushed everytime she had some weird romantic fantasy that eventually ended up with them kissing or hugging. She sighed at her thought, praying it would come true. Unfortunately she didn't notice Sota at the long stairs waiting for her. So, she accidentally bumped on him, his face turned crimson.

"Hey Rin!" he said with embarrassment.

"Hey! How ya' doing?" she asked.

"Fine, I'm just about to go somewhere. Inuyasha's with Kagome and Shoji and Miho, looks like the kids missed their mommy." He said with a small smile in his face.

"Aww! They do? I have to see my little sweethearts!" she said running to the shrine. She was really trying to avoid 'alone time' with Sota,

I mean, her kiss? Was it really meant to be? Did she really lust for a kiss from a boy she barely knew? She wished to know the answer to all of these questions!

She ran inside to find two small raggedy kids hugging their mommy. They looked dirty, so Rin asserted that Inuyasha doesn't really apply his 'hygiene' rule with his pups.

"Rin!" the two kids smiled and ran to her. Though, they didn't hug her. They stared at her clothes with disbelief.

Rin had on baby blue 'washed out' styled overalls. They weren't closed at all, they just hung from her waist. She had on a white tank top, revealing her bellybutton.

The overalls were one of the few of Kagome's old outfits, which fit Rin. The tanktop, she had bought with her friends, it was just hard for her to fit into Kagome's shirts, and she was so petite and slim. Rin's body was and is more femenine and more developed than that of Kagome's.

"Rin, why are you wearing that? It's not as pretty or expensive as the clothes uncle Sesshy has bought for you!" Miho said.

"Yea! But I like this one, it makes her look thinner." Shoji said.

"Are you implying that Rin is fat?" Miho said.

"AH-un! I said it makes her LOOK thinner, it was a compliment. And yes, Rin is thin!" Shoji argued.

"For a 5 and a 6 year-olds they have quite an amazing vocabulary." Rin said.

"Yea, I told Inuyasha to control his vocabulary in front of them."

"Hey, Rin? When will you be our auntie?" Miho randomly asked. Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes flew out of their sockets and the looked embarrassed. They prayed for Rin not to ask why naïve little Miho asked this.

"Me? Why would I be your auntie?" she asked. Inuyasha and Kagome's prayers didn't seem work.

"Well silly, it's so obvious that uncle Sesshy loves you and you love him back right?" she asked, Rin immediately turned red.

"Miho-chan! I told you not to say such oddities!" Kagome nagged.

"Sorry mommy, I was just asking." She said.

Rin mentally sighed as she thanked Kagome for intruding into Miho's

Question. She didn't really want to answer that, but instead, a huge wave of red blushes started to form on the young girl's face. Inuyasha noticed this and raised an eyebrow. Kagome stepped out of the room along with Miho and Shoji. This left her alone with Inuyasha and she knew he was going to bombard her with trillions of never-ending questions.

"Rin-chan, can I ask you something?" Inuyasha asked ½ heatedly. For one he was, he hated to ask these types of questions. She smiled weakly too and spoke.

"Sure thing Inuyasha-san!" she exclaimed.

"Rin, why do you love him? I mean my brother? I mean there are a trillion of handsome human and if you want, demon guys out there and you like _him_!" he asked. He made no sense to her.

"But Inuyasha-san, I don't love him. For that is Kagura's job." She lied and walked off. She was indeed, becoming a GOOD liar. She made it seem like she meant it from the heart.

She partially felt bad though. Inuyasha was one whom she'd known for and trusted. And now, she lying to him along with the other people. It had 3 or 4 lies she had made. Aside from little questions Usuki and Sasami asked her about 'AMERICA' and 'FRANCE', whom she'd "Visited."

Pam walked around Sesshomaru's castle with a bored face. Sesshomaru was in his study with some demon lord whom had come to ask for Rin's hand. This whole ordeal had been going on today. Countless young, rich and handsome demons and BRAVE young rich and handsome human men have been coming to seek this girl's hand.

Unbelievable, amazing how ONE girl had so many bachelors after her. She attended all the balls Sesshomaru attended to and visited villages with Sango and Miroku but Pam never realized that she'd captivate so many guys.

After all, Rin was not pretty; she was cute but not pretty. It was her personality and her being that men like her, her innocence and her so obvious 'virginity' drove guys to like her more.

Pam on the other hand was drop dead gorgeous. Her amber eyes and her magenta stripes she bore as a full-blooded Youkai. Her deep blue crescent moon she had on her forehead made her look even prettier. To top it all off, she has a cool attitude and an open mind. But she hadn't thought of a mate for her.

"(Sighs) I'm going to go mess with brother dear's mind." She chucked as she grabbed the packages of pictures she 'borrowed' from Rin's room.

She opened the doorknob and saw him sleeping. Night had creeped on them as Pam entered Sesshomaru's room and smiled to find her excessively handsome cousin sleeping silently. (A/N: Not that she was attracted to him.)

His face looked harmless and un-stressful; she walked to where he was, seeing he didn't even bother to get under the covers, he just had fallen in his bed and slept

She caressed his silver hair. His hair was silky and fine. It was probably in better shape than hers was. She kissed his forehead, making wake up immediately.

"Pim?" he asked while he blinked a couple of times.

"Long time since you've called me that brother. You used to call me that, back when we were kids. Now it's Pam not Pim!" she said with sweetness in her tone.

"Yea… it's been a while since I called you that. But, sister, why did you disturb my slumber?" he asked a bit annoyed.

"I just wanted to ask you how were the bachelors? Did you find the correct one?" she asked.

"No. None of those men are worthy of mating with MY Rin." He said possessively. Pan quickly raised an eyebrow.

"Dear brother, I know you love Rin, but I think she's found her mate already…" she implied.

"What are you insinuating?" he asked.

"Well, take a look at this…" Pam said as she took a picture of the many out of her sleeve. It portrayed Rin hugging Sota, just before their kiss.

Sesshomaru was angered as he saw Rin, her eyes peacefully closed as she leaned on the young man's chest. His heart felt betrayed and his pride felt shattered, like a broken mirror. His fists clenched as he tried to keep his cool.

"My, my, my! Seems you have _lost your temper brother_!" Pam said, mentally giving her muse a high-five.

"I most cerntainly did not sister. And why do you believe this human is anywhere near Rin's list of bachelors?" he asked her.

She didn't want him to see the other pictures she held in her possession. If by showing him Rin HUG a simple boy made his demonic blood boil, he'd kill Sota if he saw him KISSING the young woman he loved.

"Well, it's a woman's intuition Bro! But, just admit you love her." Pam said as she left the room.

"Pamela, I don't know how you do it, but your romantic gimmicks make me have Rin stuck in my head… I despise you some times." He muttered and headed back to slumber.

Outside of his room was Pam, who didn't mean to…ok, she did. But she heard her brother utter those words, she was on her way to the bone eater's well again…

-End of chap. 8-

A/N: By the way some of my reviews (in Mindy's anime Spiral) have asked me: _Why does Pamela (Pam/Pim) call Sesshomaru 'brother/brother-dear' and why does he call her 'sister/sister-dear'?_ It's mainly because they grew up BASICALLY as a brother and sister. I'll rarely make them address each other as cousins (Dialogue-wise) 

_**A SPECIAL THANKS TO:**_

A/N: ok, in my other fic, I thank every single one of my reviewers so I'm going to do the same oki!

Sphinx: Yea, she will be, but the point of the fic is to show that Rin is capable of getting suitors after her, and who knows, she might fall for one of them (who isn't Sesshomaru! OOPS I blabbed! But don't worry, she'll end with our buddy Sessh.)

UkyouSenshi: Thanks so Mindy-chan! Lol, with fries or a shake…u crack me up!

This-Rin: I'm updating right! Yay for me -

LadyTaishya: Don't worry, this is a Sessh and Rin, but I cannot reveal more!

jerseygrl246: hi! Yea Sessh and Rin will end up, do not worry!

sesshlover101: thank you for reviewing!

AznAnimeFanXP: I updated! Hurray!

Sesshychansbestpal: I hope you like it!

THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING! PLZ REVIEW!

MORE REVIEWS MORE UPDATES

(plz review my other chappies plz…)

To anyone interested, I have a new fic called MY SHATTERED DREAMS, you're more than welcome to check it out!


	9. What we sisters do! Rin's bachelor?

**Heart Breaker**

**By Cammy Rammy**

**Chap. 9- What we sisters do, and Rin's bachelor?**

A/N: HI! Thanks for the reviews! I'm starting to get into this BIG writer's block… please, if you like Email me for suggestion or AIM (AOL) me (AIM/Email)

_Oh and I have a new Sessh/Rin fic, I'm sure it's gonna be very good, so please check it out and leave feedback ok!_

_Disclaimer_- _Inuyasha_ characters & story © 1996-2005 Rumiko Takahashi

(**_Last time in Heart breaker_**)

_She didn't want him to see the other pictures she held in her possession. If by showing him Rin HUG a simple boy made his demonic blood boil, he'd kill Sota if he saw him KISSING the young woman he loved. _

"_Well, it's a woman's intuition Bro! But, just admit you love her." Pam said as she left the room._

"_Pamela, I don't know how you do it, but your romantic gimmicks made thought of Rin stick in my head… I despise you some times." He muttered and headed back to slumber. _

_Outside of his room was Pam, who didn't mean to…ok, she did. But she heard her brother utter those words, she was on her way to the bone eater's well again…_

"Well, a trip to the future won't harm me right?" she thought aloud.

"Wrong Pamela, don't you dare step foot in that well." Inuyasha growled said starling her.

"Or you'll do _what_? I'm not going to harm your mate so chill cousin Inuyasha. And by the way, do you live in the well or do you sense my presence?" Pam asked him.

"My house is in Kaede-sama's village." He responded. She nodded.

"You're wondering I'm so intended on going to this place called "The future" right?" Pam asked Inuyasha. He nodded as she spoke.

"Well, I'm intent on doing a plan. The western lands needs and heir for my cousin is getting old, thought he may not look it. Trust me I know he's old, for I _know_ I'm old."

"But Kagura is his soon-to-be mate, we can't take her outta the picture!"

"That stupid wind sorceress is only but getting in my way. I'll have to deal with her later." Pam replied as she looked at her poisonous claws.

"So let me guess, you'll pair Rin and my brother up and Rin will be treated like hell seeing how he's a total ass."

"Oh, but you only _think_ that! He's quite different with that girl. Plus she's young, pretty and knows the way of the youkai. We'll need her to be young so she can bear a youkai sons and daughters. She has to be pretty to have children who deserve the throne and she has to know **_our_** way of how things get done so she can raise her kids."

"So what if your plan fails? Because I _know_ you took the pictures of Rin and Sota. I think Rin should be with one her age and Sota's the right one! Leave her alone if she's in love with my little brother." (A/n: AWW! Inuyasha!)

"Well, how 'bout I—" she whispered into his ear.

(A/n: I can't let you know the plan yet!)

"So Pam, how will you pass off as a normal human?" Inuyasha asked after he agreed to her deal. She took of her obi dropping her kimono! She bent picking up her kimono.

She was wearing underneath, a black shoulder-length short sleeved shirt with a white rose in the front; it revealed some of her well-built abs. She had on a tight black miny skirt with flares (or is it ruffles) at its ends. She has on spiked heeled shoes.

"Are you clubbing or something? You look 5'11!" Inuyasha asked baffled. A sudden puff of smoke filled where they were a as shorter version of her appeared. She looked 5'6 at the least. Her hair was a light brown and her eyes were baby blue as her demon markings disappeared.

"Did you just transform?" Inuyasha asked starching his head.

"Yea. It's one of my abilities! Well, I saw in Rin's calendar that Rin was going clubbing today at club _Shinamori_ so I decided to go and start my plan!" she said while she jumped on the well.

½ an hour later…

Rin was heading out to the car with Sota. Sasami stood with her date Yomi and Usuki with her date Tomi.

"Who's ready to party!" Sasami whooped as she kissed her boyfriend.

"WE ARE!" Rin and Usuki yelled happily. This was going to be the TRUE highlight of Rin's young life. I mean she really loved it here. The dances back in the feudal era she had to dress up and be polite, here she can be a total slut if she wanted to and her friends wouldn't care.

"Ok, girls chill! We'll get to club Shinamori, just relax" Sota said as they all got into their cars.

Pam saw the cars leave and decided to use her super-speed and follow them. She entered the club without being seen as she saw the couples enter.

'How do I make friends with them?' she wondered…

Meanwhile in the feudal era…

Kagura was in Sesshomaru's room as he was signing some papers. She hummed the song My Will as she read some contracts. Sesshomaru had to admit, she had a nice voice.

"Where's Pam?" Sesshomaru randomly said as Kagura's head shot up from reading all the contracts.

"I dunno sweetheart. But if I see her, I'll let you know. Now I need to finish reading this contract." Kagura said as she gasped.

"Kagura-san what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked in puzzlement.

"Apparently Lord Takeshi of the northern lands is asking you for Rin's hand in this contract. He says he'll visit your castle tomorrow and he'd like to see what you think of it." Kagura summarized the contract as Sesshomaru's face looked more puzzled.

"Wasn't Lord Takenaka lord of the Eastern lands?"

"His son has taken the throne now. He's just turned 20 this month and I guess he's met Rin at other parties." Kagura implied.

"Yes I remember him now. He did tell me he liked Rin for he dances with her all the time at the Ball's held. Well, he and Rin _do_ get along…" Sesshomaru remembered.

"Done deal! He's _PERFECT_! I mean what better candidate than one that knows Rin, her lord, and they get along!" Kagura convinced.

"Ok, fine I'll discuss matters with him." Sesshomaru said as he rubbed the back of his shoulder.

"What's wrong, you got a sore muscle?" Kagura asked as he nodded. She took off the top of his yukata and rubbed his sore muscles.

"Kagura… thanks a lot." He thanked as she blushed some.

"No problem mi lord." She smiled as she kept massaging his sore shoulders.

FUTURE!

"Excuse me miss, have you seen my bag! I think I lost It." said a teary eyed Pam who was lying. Rin separated from Sota's grasp as she talked to her.

"I'm sorry, I thought I left it in this table." Pam said.

"No Miss, we don't see anything. Have you tried the lost and found?" Rin asked her.

"I did, but there's nothing! And I broke up with my boyfriend who kicked me out of his house and I was a visitor to this country!" Pam said crying as Sasami and Usuki stood up too.

"Omigosh, I'm sorry!" Sasami said.

"How 'bout you stay at our house? I don't think Kagome will mind if she stays Rin-kun!" Sota said as Rin nodded.

"Well, you can stay with us for now Miss? Umm what's your name?" Rin asked.

"My name is Christina Carlson and I'm from NY in the US!" Pam lied to them. Lied as Sasami and Usuki exclaimed in glee.

"OMIGOD How is it, I heard the shopping there was quite unique! That's why your clothes are so damn pretty!" Sasami said.

"Dude, NYC must be awesome!" Usuki said in joy.

(A/n: NY ROCKS!)

"It is!" the girls chattered as night went by and everyone had the funnest time at Club Shinamori…

-End of Chap. 9-

A/n: I'd like to apologize for my characters being OOC, but this chapter was just to introduce Pam's scheme. You may wonder how she does it to travel through time, and I wondered, if Inuyasha can do it, why not Pam?

I'd like to thank my reviewers individually but I recently got an email from authors saying that will punish you if you do this, so authors I LOVE you guys for reviewing this story (and some of you review my other Rin/Sessh fic) and thank you so much!

Oh, i had to make this chapter sorta' lame, but if you review fast, I'll update even faster. This fic is almost at its middle point!


End file.
